Dailies
Dailies are used to track habits scheduled in a known, repeatable fashion. This allows a player to incorporate a habit into their everyday routine (example: working out, flossing) or into a weekly routine (example: Saturday morning call to Mom). To view other examples of dailies, refer to Sample Dailies. Effects of Dailies Dailies have a check box that the player marks when the task is completed. HabitRPG records how many days in a row the player checks off a daily as a streak. Longer streaks have several advantages. When a daily is checked off, the player gains experience points, gold, a chance of a drop, and an increased streak count. Progress towards a quest will also occur if the player is participating in one. If a checked off daily is unchecked, the streak counter decreases by one, and the player loses the experience points and gold they received when first checking off that daily. The next time that daily is checked off, slightly less gold will be awarded to the player. If a daily is not checked off by the time cron runs, the player loses health points and the streak is reset to zero. If the player is participating in a boss quest, the boss will do damage to the player and to all other quest participants in the player's party. If a player is doing well and consistently checking off a daily, the task will earn less gold and experience. However, the player will also lose less health if the daily is skipped occasionally. The reduction in gold earned is partially offset by the small gold bonus from increasing the streak. If a player is doing poorly and often fails to check off a daily, the missed task will cause more health loss. However, more gold and experience are earned when the daily is checked off. The dailies mechanic is designed this way to encourage players to focus on their shortcomings. Setting up the Dailies List HabitRPG automatically comes with three default daily tasks as placeholders to show how dailies work: 1h Personal Project: Colored yellow to indicate a neutral "success" (neither good nor bad). Exercise: Colored green to show good behavior accomplishing this task. 45m Reading: Colored orange/red to highlight areas where improvement is needed. To set up the Dailies list: * Edit or delete the default dailies. Click on the pencil icon to the right of the daily's description to edit it. More on advanced editing is below. * Add one or more dailies to suit your personal goals. Consider starting slowly and do not over-burden or over-estimate what can realistically be done on a regular basis. It's easier to add more later (and not feel like cheating is taking place) than to over-estimate and have to delete or "grey out" items. * Edit any dailies that need changes. * Start tracking! Checklists Sometimes, players will find that a task, such as "clean the kitchen", has many sub-tasks involved. Players can use checklists on dailies to help keep track of these sub-tasks. If a player does not complete all sub-tasks, checking off completed sub-tasks still protects the player from some damage when the day is over. Completing a checklisted Daily will only give gold and experience points based on the items which are actually checked off. This is to allow optional "extra credit" items to be included on the list. Checking off all items on the list will not automatically complete the Daily; this must be checked off manually. Difficulty There are three levels of difficulty: Easy, Medium and Hard. By default, when a new daily is added, the level of difficulty will be set at Easy. Hard dailies will be rewarded with more gold, but will also deal more damage if left unchecked at the end of the day. This feature allows the player to tweak the game and adjust its difficulty according to the difficulty of the task in real life: flossing may not be as difficult as washing the dishes, and those two dailies shouldn't have the same difficulty level. Attributes If the auto-allocation feature is turned on, dailies may be set to a particular task attribute. In the Advanced options menu, click on one of the available types under Attributes, to designate it as that attribute. The currently available types are "physical," "mental," "social" and "other." By default, new dailies are created with the "physical" attribute. HabitRPG will use the task attributes to distribute the player's attribute points. Grey Dailies If a daily is grey, it means that either: *the player already checked that task off today (a tick mark will appear in the checkbox), or *that particular task is not scheduled for today (no tick mark is shown). If a daily is greyed out because of its schedule, the player: *Will not lose health points for not doing the task. * Will not break their streak by not doing the task. *'Can' do that task for gold and experience, and to boost the streak. *'Can' damage a quest boss by completing it. For more information about the rest of the color scheme, read What do the Task Colors Represent? Alternative uses for Grey Dailies While primarily representing tasks which have either already been checked off or are not scheduled for the day, grey dailies can serve other uses. Long-Term Tasks Grey dailies can be useful to represent once-a-week tasks by removing all scheduled days of the week. Because grey dailies can still be checked off at any time garnering gold, XP, and streaks, they continue to serve as tasks without any specific time-bound due dates. Players who prefer to keep their todo lists more immediate can also track other long-term tasks or even overarching goals with grey dailies. A grey daily with SMART goals or a checklist can keep a player's mind on the next milestone. Headers By permanently disabling all scheduled days on a daily, players can add dividers or headers by utilizing the Markdown formatting capabilities of HabitRPG to better organize their dailies. Editing a Daily Click on the pencil icon to the right of the Daily description to edit it. These items can be changed: *'Text': The name of the daily (emoji can also be used) *'Extra Notes': Information pertinent to this daily. These extra notes show up in a pop-up bubble from the player's Task screen and can be used to decipher any daily that has been seriously "gamified." Example: The sample text "Make dinner at home" might be worded "Feed orcs at the cave". The extra notes can then help clarify meaning. *'Repeat': Which days the daily is active. All the days of the week are on by default. Click on a day to activate or deactivate it. The daily will show up as grey on all the deactivated days when the player is viewing their task screen. *'Tags': Use these to help filter the tasks that are shown. This is useful if you have many dailies, or wish to focus on a particular type of task. *'Advanced Options': Set the daily's difficulty and its attributes, or restore a lost streak. *'Save & Close': Don't forget to click this to keep the changes you've made! Category:Content Category:Goals Category:Basics Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Tips and Tricks